<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jackin by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924736">Jackin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi Lena Luthor, F/M, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex, jack spheer needs some love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena seeks out date doctor Jack Spheer to help resolve her feelings for Kara- but things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lena Luthor/Jack Spheer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jackin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena reached over her desk, tugging a slip of paper out of Sam's fingers.</p><p>"Jack Spheer," Lena murmured.</p><p>Sam winked. "He can fix any kind of romantic troubles."</p><p>"Oh? And how would you know?"</p><p>"Friend of a friend of a friend." Sam shrugged. "You know how these things go." She examined her nails nonchalantly.</p><p>"...Mhm..."</p><p>"Hey! I needed NO help locking down Alex, if that's what you're hinting at."</p><p>"Kara and I helped an undue amount, Sam."</p><p>"Just because you two helped arrange our first date does not mean you get to take credit for our engagement!"</p><p>Lena laughed and stood, sliding around to Sam's side of the desk. "Relax, Sam. I'm actually very happy for you." She held out her arms and cradled Sam's head between her boobs. "Enjoy, my sweet summer child."</p><p>Sam giggled. "These are actually very soft." She began slowly turning her head from side to side.</p><p>Lena sighed and rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Go ahead. You won't be able to do this once you're married."</p><p>Sam withdrew and pouted. "Why?"</p><p>Lena caressed her head, leaned down, and whispered, "Because I don't fancy an FBI agent murdering me in my sleep."</p><p>"Pfft. You're Kara's best friend! Alex could never do that to her sister."</p><p>Lena raised an eyebrow. "But she could do that to me?"</p><p>"...Yes. Alright, I'm going in!"</p><p>_____</p><p>Lena was lounging on her couch in a bathrobe, absently eating frozen broccoli and swiping through Tinder while classic rock played in the background- a typical Friday night. She found herself looking at the same crop of queer women she'd seen since she first opened the app a year ago, and an endless parade of fuckboys.</p><p>She turned off her phone and turned on the TV, browsing through dozens of Netflix titles.</p><p>"No, no, no, ehh, no..."</p><p>She reached for her purse and fished out the slip of paper from earlier.</p><p>Before she could overthink it, she began dialing the number.</p><p>After a brief pause, a man with a British accent answered. "This is Jack, how can I help you?"</p><p>Lena dry-swallowed. "Good evening, Jack. My name is Lena Luthor, and I seem to be in dire need of your services."</p><p>"May I ask who referred you?"</p><p>"Sam. Sam Arias."</p><p>"Ah, Miss Arias. Wonderful woman. Fantastic partner. Congratulations on taking your first step towards finding your soulmate! Are you available to meet at NC Park?"</p><p>"I'd like something a little more... private."</p><p>"I have a discrete office downtown; I'll text you the address. Meet me there at noon on the dot?"</p><p>"Of course, Mr. Spheer."</p><p>"Have a good night, Ms. Luthor."</p><p>"You too."</p><p>She hung up and chewed on her lip, thinking about what she'd just done. She made an appointment- with a date doctor- just because she didn't know how to confess her feelings for her best friend.</p><p>____</p><p>Lena walked with a plunging neck line and a matching mini skirt. Add in her blood red lipstick, and the outfit made her look like a sexy vampire. Jack jumped in his seat and messed with his pants. He cleared his throat nervously.</p><p>"This pesky bugger doesn't want to stay on today. Ah- Miss Luthor. Hello! I wasn't expecting you for another ten minutes."</p><p>"Arriving early means arriving on time."</p><p>She walked closer. His eyes seemed magnetically drawn to her boobs. He forced himself to meet her eyes.</p><p>"Uh, yes, that makes sense. Please, have a seat." He gestured to the chair across from his desk.</p><p>"Actually, I'd prefer something a little more personal."</p><p>She dragged the chair over to his side. He immediately clapped his hands on his crotch and then groaned quietly.</p><p>"Is something wrong?"</p><p>"No, everything's peachy!"</p><p>She quirked an eyebrow and held out her hand for a shake. He looked mortified. He raised his left hand, splaying his right hand out to cover more of his pants, grabbed her hand, and raised it to his lips. He kissed it. "Charmed."</p><p>Lena's eyes zeroed in on his unconcealable hard-on.</p><p>He blushed and stammered, "We- we can do this another time, this is extremely unprofession-"</p><p>She reached out and touched it. He gasped and his hips jolted towards her hand.</p><p>"I do believe it's now or never, Mr. Spheer."</p><p>She knelt between his legs and unzipped his pants. His dick strained against his boxers. She maneuvered it off, and it sprung free.</p><p>"Really, you don't have to do this... But if you are, please call me Jack."</p><p>She grasped his dick experimentally. He moaned into his hand.</p><p>She tugged up lightly and let go.</p><p>He whined, "If you're gonna touch me just please, please don't stop."</p><p>"I'll do as I please, Jack."</p><p>She leaned in and licked it from balls to tip.</p><p>"Oh fuck oh fuck-"</p><p>She opened her mouth and took the tip into her mouth.</p><p>"JESUS Christ fuck-"</p><p>He thrust up gently, and Lena took it with a moan. Taking it as a sign he could keep doing it, he thrust up harder and harder, until his cock was halfway in her mouth.</p><p>She licked it languidly, bobbing up and down like she was uninterested in catching this apple. Jack was slowly losing it. He tangled his fingers in her hair and /pushed/. She was deepthroating his entire length now, salivating all over it. She wrapped both hands around his cock and pumped his cock into her throat. He was damn near passing out. How had this happened? Was he dreaming, or had he woken up in a porno? She looked up at him with sparkling green eyes and he hurriedly pulled out, shooting his load on the underside of his desk. Lena wiped her mouth with a napkin and sat down on the chair in front of him, legs crossed.</p><p>"Shame- I was quite looking forward to that bit. Guess we'll have to do this again later."</p><p>"L-later? How much later? I can clear my whole schedule."</p><p>"Down, boy. You have my number."</p><p> "I am immensely pleased to meet you, and I look forward to our next encounter, Miss Luthor."</p><p>"Now you want me to leave? Make up your mind."</p><p>"Miss Luthor. I would bend you over my desk and do unspeakable things to you if you just said the word."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I suppose I shouldn't let this relationship get off with a one-sided start."</p><p>"Who the hell are you, Lena Luthor?"</p><p>"Hope you'll be ready for round two soon. First you fuck me right, and then we'll see if you're man enough to fill me up from behind."</p><p>His dick was already starting to harden again. She sat on his lap, breasts rocking on his face as she slicked his cock with the wetness from between her lips as she rocked back and forth. She moaned softly and he put his hands on her hips to help her keep the rhythm. He stared up at her with wide eyes.</p><p>"You're my dream woman."</p><p>"A date doctor's dream woman?"</p><p>"You're absolutely dripping with confidence, love. That's the most attractive trait a person can have, in my eyes." He groaned as she grinded down particularly hard. His dick head was starting to push partway into her with each forward motion, making his heartbeat skyrocket.</p><p>"I'm- flattered," she panted. "Do you have a condom?"</p><p>He dug madly into his desk.</p><p>"Sorry- no. I've never brought a date to my office."</p><p>"So- it's a- date now?" She grinded more and more fervently, her wetness mixing with his precum.</p><p>"My dick is almost- in- you- so yeah?" He grinned charmingly.</p><p>She paused and kissed him for the first time, holding onto his bearded face for dear life. He kissed back with fervor, their tongues exploring every crevice.</p><p>"You taste- so sweet." He gripped her tighter and kissed her neck.</p><p>"You don't taste half bad yourself, Jack." She reached down to grab his dick and guided it into her. They moaned as she let him slide in, almost frictionless, to the hilt.</p><p>"Fuck... Don't- don't move, let me adjust for a moment."</p><p>He obliged and entertained himself by carefully undoing her bra and dropping it on his desk. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being in THE Lena Luthor, the most beautiful woman alive. He opened his eyes with renewed appreciation.</p><p>"Okay- move."</p><p>He didn't need to be told twice. He cupped her ass to carry her and stood up easily. A new wave of heat coursed through her body at his show of strength. He placed her on the edge of the desk. </p><p>He laughed awkwardly. "Better leverage."</p><p>She wrapped her legs around him and brought him closer, giving them some much-needed friction.</p><p>"I agree."</p><p>He began thrusting into her slowly. They moaned and sighed, and she tangled her fingers in his hair, occasionally pulling him down for a hasty, hurried kiss.</p><p>He began thrusting faster. Her moans became higher pitched and she clawed at his back. He panted heavily and felt himself about to come for the second time. He slowed to a painful stop.</p><p>"Lena, how do I make you come?"</p><p>"Mm, I'll touch myself this time. Come inside me."</p><p>He felt his cock got impossibly harder at the sound of that.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Please. Don't hold back."</p><p>In one smooth motion, he placed her gently on the couch nearby. After one last look at her eyes, he went wild, thrusting as deep and as fast as he could.</p><p>"Fuck! Fuck, Jack, keep going!"</p><p> "I'm- I'm gonna-"</p><p>His movement got sloppy as he shot rope after rope of cum into her. Her orgasm hit, milking him as she spasmed. "Fucking Christ, that was good."</p><p>He pressed his forehead on hers.</p><p>"I think I'm in love."</p><p>She laughed. "Shut up. And don't you dare get up yet, I need a post-coital cuddle."</p><p>"Fine by me! I'm something of a cuddler myself." He blew a raspberry on her cheek, and she giggled.</p><p>"Want me to get out, or...?"</p><p>"Stay in as long as you can."</p><p>"Music to my ears."<br/>
________________</p><p>"The first thing you need to learn is that love, is an illusion." Jack paused, waiting for a laugh. "Ah, I'm just joking. The first thing you actually need to learn is that you are worthy and deserving of love. And once you know that, love will find you." He clapped his hands and went to sit at his computer. "So to that end, I'm going to start asking you some questions. Ready?"</p><p>Lena nodded. She willed herself to relax, breathing softly. They'd already had sex- how was talking about this more mortifying than the ordeal of being known?</p><p>"Are you happy?" Jack looked at her intently.</p><p>"I think that if I was, I wouldn't be here."</p><p>Jack nodded and typed something, then continued, "How often do you interact with friends or family? People you love?"</p><p>"I see Sam every day- she works with me at L corp. I see my best friend Kara once a week if I can, no less than once every two weeks, and I've recently begun attending Game Night with her friend group. I visit my mother around twice a year."</p><p>"That's solid, Lena. Very good. I understand that as CEO of a very powerful company you must have a lot on your plate, and I'm glad you make time for personal relationships. It's truly important to keep socializing with people that care about you."</p><p>Lena nodded stiffly. "Next question?"</p><p>"Close your eyes." </p><p>"Make me."</p><p>He laughed. "You promised you'd keep it professional during your appointment. Now close 'em."</p><p>When she complied, he continued, "When you imagine your perfect partner, does anyone come to mind?"</p><p>She saw blue eyes, blond hair, and the brightest smile on the planet. Lena squirmed.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"May I ask who?" His eyes twinkled.</p><p>"What is the purpose of this question?"</p><p>"I'm not trying to get you to say it's me. Obviously. It's to determine whether I need to look for people within your inner circle as potential partners, or look outside of it. It also helps to know what type of person you're drawn to."</p><p>She pursed her lips. "Kara Danvers."</p><p>"The CatCo reporter?"</p><p>"That's the one."</p><p>He hummed, lost in thought for a moment. "I did a profile on her when Ms. Arias subscribed to my services. Have a look."</p><p>He twisted his computer screen around and Lena saw a flattering picture of Kara in one of her more understated, masc outfits: muted colors contrasting the brightness of her hair and glasses calling attention to her piercing blue eyes.</p><p>Underneath, the text read<br/>
Kara Danvers, 26<br/>
CatCo Reporter<br/>
Second child (sibling of FBI Agent Alex Danvers)<br/>
Daughter of renowned scientists Doctor Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers (deceased)<br/>
Best friend: Lena Luthor<br/>
Close friends: Winn Schott, James Olsen, Nia Nal, Lucy Lane, Hank Henshaw<br/>
The most extroverted of the group, she brings people together as a friend and mediator. She excels at making people feel better about themselves and helps them with their problems.<br/>
Culinary tastes: Loves pizza, potstickers, Noonan's sticky buns, etc. (you can't go wrong with junkfood and sweetbreads)<br/>
*note: she can eat three large pizzas in two hours</p><p>Lena looked up with wonder. "How did you get all this?"</p><p>Jack shrugged. "Interviews, observations. Nothing the client would object to."</p><p>"Have you met her?" She was suddenly very keen to hear him say no.</p><p>"Once, yes. I manufactured a meeting by bumping into her with a stack of loose papers in front of Noonan's. She helped me, and I offered to buy her a few sticky buns for her trouble. She accepted, and we got to talking about her life."</p><p>He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, she mentioned having a bit of a crush on a friend. I tried to press her for details, but she just blushed and ate quicker, so I dropped the issue."</p><p>Lena's mouth dropped open. "When was this?!"</p><p>"I'd say it was around seven months ago. Do you think...?" She could hear the obvious end to that question. Did she think she was the crush?</p><p>"No, no. I was just curious." She bit her lip. "Since you already completed her profile, what do you say- should I shoot my shot?"</p><p>He backtracked. "Nothing of the sort! First we must build your confidence and make sure you're in the right state of mind to enter a serious relationship. And then you must feel her out, see if there's a spark."</p><p>She smirked. "You said just the other day that I positively drip confidence."</p><p>He blushed. "Maybe you're confident around men, but I can tell you don't have the same confidence with women." She rolled her eyes. "You had a hard-on the moment you saw me. It's not usually hard to tell when a guy's attracted to me."</p><p>"I was literally trying to keep my pants on because they kept slipping! And you wore a very provocative outfit."</p><p>"Yeah?" She leaned to his ear. "What did you like about it?"</p><p>"Well- um, it showcased your tits very nicely."</p><p>She laughed and slapped his arm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>